parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 31 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty one of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Guard: Hello, stranger... What do you think of my bright red coloring? Isn't it nice? What's that? You want to pass through here? Ha ha ha... No, I'm sorry. I couldn't possibly let you through. Although, perhaps I could make an exception if you gave me something delicious to eat... GIVES HER A RED BERRY Red Guard: Munch chomp smack... Ooh, delicious! This is it! Great color! Full flavor! It's perfect! You're a champ for bringing me such a tasty snack. Of course you can go through! PASSES THE GATE AND TALKS TO THE FLOWER, POSIE Posie: Look at this Crystal Tree. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in all the world? ...Oh, excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Posie. Hm? What's wrong with my mouth? This is my nose! Oh, how rude! Anyway, it was this Fertile Soil that made my nose grow so long. I happen to like it! Hee hee... Your nose is pretty nice, too. It could stand to be a little bit longer, so why don't you take this Fertile Soil with you. GETS THE FERTILE SOIL Posie: Your nose'll be perfect soon! ...Hee hee hee... FINDS THE YELLOW GUARD Yellow Guard: Good day, Mario! It's great to see you. I'm the guard of this gate. I must tell you, though, I don't let many people through. I have excellent taste in foods, so you must bring me something sufficiently tasty to get by. Well...? Do you have anything? GIVES IT A YELLOW BERRY Yellow Guard: Munch chomp chomp... Bravo!! Magnificent!! A sweet, subtle flavor with a delicate finish! And such marvelous coloring! It reminds me of the warm sunlight I so yearn for. I'm truly taken aback by your cultured taste! Of course you may go! PASSES THROUGH THE GATE TO FIND LILY, AND HE SPEAKS TO HER Lily: Gaaah!! Oh, how horrible! The spring went dry! What a tragedy... Oh! This can't happen to me! No, it can't! Not to Lily! Somebody! The horrible thing hat rides the clouds...took our precious Water Stone! Water flows from that magical Water Stone... Without it, the spring will never recover... Oh! And I'll wither up if I can't float on the water! I'll be crushed by my own weight and wither... Poor Lily! Oh, no! Don't give up, Lily! Perhaps a handsome prince will arrive and help you soon...! Category:UbiSoftFan94